40 minutes
by Altaryas
Summary: Lors d'une mission, Armin ira à la rencontre de la nouvelle Major des Brigades Spéciales, les douloureux souvenirs de la 57ième expédition feront à nouveau surface et la vérité éclatera entre les deux jeunes gradés.


Attaque des Titans © Hajime Isayama

* * *

 __Bataillon d'Exploration, section recherches.__

 _« - Arlert. **Appelle son supérieur.  
**_ _\- Caporal ? Que nous vaut cette visite ? **Demande le blond étonné.  
**_ _\- Le Major des Brigades Spéciales va venir dans notre établissement quelques temps, par ce fait elle va être escortée jusqu'ici par toi et ton équipe. **Explique Levi.** Vous vous rendrez à Stohess pour demain afin de débuter l'escorte, prend qui tu veux avec toi.  
_ _\- Moi… ?  
_ _\- Prépare ta troupe mauvaise croupe ! **Rigole Hanji.  
**_ _\- Je… Merci Caporal ! **Salut-il.  
**_ _\- File. **Râle le petit.** »_

Armin s'en alla alors vers la piste d'entraînement où il était certain de trouver ses amis de toujours. C'est vrai, notre petite tête blonde était honoré de recevoir un tel ordre de mission, depuis sa graduation en tant que chef de la section des recherches et du développement pour le Bataillon d'Exploration il n'avait que très peu vu la lumière du jour. La dernière expédition du Bataillon remonte à deux ans maintenant… Ce jour où Eren a été enlevé par-

 _« - Hey Armin ! **Appelle Eren.  
**_ _\- Eren, Mikasa ! **s'approche-t-il, tout souriant.  
**_ _\- Que se passe-t-il ? **Demande-t-elle calmement.  
**_ _\- Préparez vos chevaux, on s'en va pour Stohess ! »_

* * *

 __Quartiers Supérieurs des Brigades Spéciales.__

 _« - Hitch ! **Appelle le brun.  
**_ _\- Quoi encore ? **Râle la blonde.  
**_ _\- Annie veut nous voir et c'est urgent.  
_ _\- Bon... »_

Deux ans se sont écoulées depuis la répartition de la 104ième brigade d'entraînement, Hitch et Marlowe se sont rapidement démarqués et ont monté en grade, mais jamais ils n'ont réussi à être aussi bon et déterminés que leur amie Annie qui a bien changé, enfin depuis sa fameuse absence le lendemain de son enquête sur Carly Startmann. Les deux commandants entrent dans un bureau où attendent deux têtes blonde : une recrue et une gradée.

 _« - Nous sommes là. **Saluent-ils.  
**_ _\- Rompez, merci d'être venu si vite. **Commence Annie de dos.** Il nous reste encore une journée de préparation au maximum avant l'arrivée du groupe envoyé par le Bataillon d'Exploration.  
_ _\- Oui et ? Tu ne vas pas nous faire patienter neuf mois, accouches bon sang ! **s'impatiente Hitch.  
**_ _\- La grossesse n'est pas prévue dans mon planning… Désolée de te décevoir. **Se tourne enfin Annie.** Voici Erik, il partira avec nous. C'est une jeune recrue tout juste diplômé et j'aimerais que vous fassiez connaissance tous les trois.  
_ _\- Ravi de faire votre connaissance ! **Salut-il.** Je suis Lynch Erik, à votre service !  
_ _\- Hm… Plutôt mignon~ **Drague Hitch.  
**_ _\- Contrôle tes hormones… **Râle Marlowe.  
**_ _\- Merci Marlowe. Maintenant allez-vous en, j'ai encore une dernière chose à régler avant notre départ.  
_ _\- Bien. Viens avec nous Erik, nous allons te montrer les environs. **Sourit le soldat.  
**_ _\- S'enticher d'une telle tâche, c'est bien ma veine… **Râle Hitch.** Merci Annie. **Crache-t-elle.  
**_ _\- Avec plaisir. »_

Le trio sort de la pièce laissant la blonde seule, soupirant. Annie se demandait parfois comment elle a pu supporter Hitch durant tout ce temps, sûrement parce qu'elle est une amie fidèle pense-t-elle souvent. Les yeux cristallins de la jeune femme se posèrent sur une lettre où est écrite son nom. Elle se tourne vers la fenêtre et le pâle soleil se mit à se refléter dans la pierre bleue précieuse du collier autour de son cou.

* * *

 __Porte du District de Krolva.__

Même si Eren et Mikasa étaient étonnés, les explications fournies par Armin les convaincs et acceptèrent avec joie de l'accompagner dans cette mission. Tout comme pour Armin ça faisait longtemps qu'ils n'étaient pas sortis de la base, un peu d'exercice ne leur ferait pas de mal. Une fois leur chevaux prêt le Caporal Chef s'approche accompagnée d'une bleue et non sans mauvais jeux de mot, la nouvelle a vraiment des cheveux marine.

 _« - Arlert, j'aimerais que tu prennes avec toi cette jeune recrue. **Commence le brun.  
**_ _\- Permettez-moi de vous demander pourquoi. **Hoche le blond.  
**_ _\- Dans l'escorte du major il y a des commandants et une recrue fraîchement diplômés. Je pense que le Major a prévu de faire en sorte que le poulain en sache le plus possible pendant le voyage. Il est apparemment promis à de grands desseins.  
_ _\- Je ne savais pas que le Major pensait déjà à sa succession…  
_ _\- C'est le cas. Je te laisse avec la bleue, bonne chance Arlert. **s'en alla-t-il.  
**_ _\- Merci Caporal. **Salut-il.** Et donc tu es ? **Se tourne Armin vers la nouvelle.  
**_ _\- Iku, à votre service. **Salut-elle avec conviction.** »_

Le quatrième cheval préparé, le petit groupe put enfin monter sur leur bestiaux. Le trio d'amis saluèrent leur camarades et démarrent le galop aussitôt la porte du district de Krolva ouverte. Oui, le Bataillon d'Exploration a décidé d'emménager ses quartiers dans un des districts pour pouvoir mieux se faire silencieux. Commencent alors pour notre petit groupe une longue traversée, il a été décidé par le Major Erwin qu'ils ferraient une halte au District de Trost afin de remettre au Major Pixis une lettre de la plus haute importance.

 _« - Hey Iku, pourquoi as-tu décidé de rejoindre le Bataillon d'exploration ? **Demande Eren.  
**_ _\- Pour prouver à mon demi-frère que je suis capable de pouvoir me battre et de donner ma vie pour l'humanité au lieu de rester à Orvud à mener une vie de princesse… **Explique-t-elle.  
**_ _\- Ton frère ? **Continue Mikasa.  
**_ _\- Demi frère, il s'appelle Marlowe Freudenberg.  
_ _\- Oh mais c'est le petit ami de Hitch ! **S'exclame Eren.  
**_ _\- Elle n'est pas sa petite amie aux dernières nouvelles… **Annonce** **Iku** **.  
**_ _\- Peut-être, mais ils étaient très proches.  
_ _\- Oui, mais il est aussi ami avec Annie. Ce sont ses plus grandes amies. »_

Le cerveau d'Armin vient d'être déconnecté. « Annie », un prénom qui résonne en lui comme un coup de poignard dans le coeur. Il a toujours cru être proche d'elle, ou du moins de la comprendre, mais il s'était trompé sur toute la ligne et s'en était rendu compte ce fameux jour, il y a deux ans où ce titan est apparu : le Titan Féminin. Oui, Armin le sait, mais refuse d'y croire, refuse de croire que la Annie qu'il a connu peut être responsable de tout ce massacre. Non, s'il n'en avait pas la preuve concrète, il continuera à jamais à douter sur la vérité.

* * *

 __District de Stohess, quelque part non loin de la rivière.__

Allongée dans l'herbe, elle contemple les nuages parsemés dans le ciel. Une question la ronge de l'intérieur : qui allait composer la troupe envoyée ? D'après la lettre du Caporal Chef c'est un groupe de quatre personnes dont une nouvelle recrue, deux soldats et un chef. Seulement les indices laissés par le brun ne sont pas clair, il y aurait eu un gradé durant ces deux dernières années ? Car elle voit mal voir débarquer Hanji, Mike ou encore Nanaba, voire pire : Levi lui-même. Annie s'assoit subitement en entendant quelqu'un s'approcher.

 _« - Hé bien alors ? Madame roupille pendant que les autres travaillent ? Quel bel exemple ! **Ricane la blonde avant de s'asseoir.  
**_ _\- Hitch… Tu n'es plus avec Erik et Marlowe ?  
_ _\- Non, je les est lâchés quand ils sont rentrés dans la salle des archives **. S'étire-t-elle.** Mais toi, dis-moi, que fais-tu seule ici à contempler le bleu céleste ? **Sourit-elle.  
**_ _\- Je me demandais juste qui le Caporal avait bien pu nous envoyer c'est tout.  
_ _\- Oh, ce serait cool si ça pouvait être tes amis là, comment ils s'appellent déjà le blond et l'asperge ?  
_ _\- Reiner et Bertdholdt. **Soupire Annie.  
**_ _\- Ouais un truc du genre. **Ricane-t-elle.** Ou alors c'est ce suicidaire de Eren et l'autre fou de Jean, quels mauvais souvenir ces deux-là.  
_ _\- A qui le dis-tu.  
_ _\- Ou alors il nous surprend et nous envoit le plus faible de son équipe, Connie, Armin ou Thomas. Ah non, Thomas est mort lui... »_

L'affreux souvenir du visage du blond lui revint en tête. A ce moment-là, elle avait été incapable de le tuer, pourquoi ? Elle-même ne le sait pas. A l'entente du nom d'Armin, les yeux de la blonde se perdirent dans le vague se remémorant le visage effrayé du petit être dont elle avait relevé la capuche, le plus faible de la brigade d'entraînement, mais surtout celui qui a le plus tenter d'approches envers elle. Elle connaissait bien Armin et il l'a connaissait bien aussi, ou du moins son côté « bon » comme elle le qualifierait. Quand sa mission fut un échec, elle avait réussi à s'enfuir à temps pour échapper aux Titans dévorant son corps titanesque, mais elle s'était promis d'une chose : plus jamais le sang ne coulerai sur ses mains sans une bonne raison. Oui, elle reniait sa mission d'origine et Reiner et Bertholdt le savait très bien.

 _« - Annie ? Tu es sûre que tu es avec moi là ?  
_ _\- Non, tu m'ennuies. **Bâille Annie.  
**_ _\- Tu rêvassais plutôt, dès que j'ai évoqué le nom d'un certain blond~ Tu sais le même qui t'a invité à la fête dansante lors d'une des soirées organisées pendant nos entraînements. **Taquine Hitch.  
**_ _\- J'ai refusé d'aller à cette fête et tu le sais. **Râle-t-elle.  
**_ _\- Non, non, non, ne crois pas que je ne t'ai pas vu avec Armin plus tard, vous étiez en train de danser près du réfectoire, à l'abri des regards. **R** **igole Hitch de bon coeur.  
**_ _\- … Quelle idée j'ai eu de te prendre dans mon équipe… **Grogne Annie en cachant sa gêne.  
**_ _\- Tu m'aimes trop, c'est pour ça. Tout le monde m'aime ici ! **S'en vante-t-elle.** »_

C'est vrai, même si Hitch pouvait être insupportable, agaçante, malpolie, taquine, espiègle, égoïste et encore beaucoup de mots pour la qualifier de méchante, elle restait néanmoins une très bonne amie toujours là pour les autres. A sa manière elle est gentille, mais surtout fidèle et ne trahit jamais la confiance de quelqu'un. Tout ce qu'Annie espère est qu'Armin ne fait pas parti du groupe, sinon elle va en baver avec cette pimbêche…

* * *

 __District de Trost, Quartier Général de la Garnison.__

Au bout de quelques heures ils arrivèrent enfin à Trost. Leur chevaux furent rapidement pris en charge par la garnison et une femme aux cheveux blancs s'approche d'eux.

 _« - Le Chef du département de la recherche et du développement du Bataillon d'Exploration et sa petite troupe d'amis ? **Taquine-t-elle.** Que nous vaut l'honneur cette visite ?  
_ _\- Bonjour à toi aussi Rico, fidèle à toit même. **Sourit le blond.** Nous sommes venus voir Dot Pixis, nous devons lui remettre une lettre de toute urgence.  
_ _\- Et vous venez en petit comité juste pour ça ? **Relève-t-elle ses lunettes.  
**_ _\- Loin de là, nous sommes en mission pour Stohess, nous allons escorter le major vers la base du Bataillon d'Exploration. **Sourit-il.  
**_ _\- Oh, alors la nouvelle Major va enfin sortir de son petit nid… **Songe Rico à haute voix.  
**_ _\- « La nouvelle Major » ? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?  
_ _\- Rien d'important, tu verras ça en temps voulu Armin. Le Major Pixis est dans son bureau. Eren, Mikasa et la petite dernière, venez avec moi. **s'éloigne-t-elle.** »  
_

Comment ça en temps voulu ? Armin est perdu, jamais on lui avait annoncé que le Major Nile Dok avait été remplacé… Par une… Une femme visiblement, non loin de là que l'idée lui répugne non, mais qui pouvait être cette femme si forte ayant eu assez de privilège pour atteindre un si haut grade en si peu de temps ? Finalement, le blond se ressaisit et décide d'aller dans le bureau du major de la garnison pour lui remettre la lettre.

 _« - Chef Armin, quelle joie de vous revoir en… Un seul morceau. **Hoquette-t-il.  
**_ _\- De même Major. Salut-il. Je viens vous remettre une lettre de la plus haute importance. **Pose-t-il la lettre.  
**_ _\- Les pigeons voyageurs, Erwin ne connaîtrait donc pas cette belle invention plus pratique qu'un messager ? **Prend-il la lettre.  
**_ _\- Nous… N'avons plus de pigeons en stock en fait, ils sont tous partis récemment pour distribuer les lettres aux familles… **Ment Armin.  
**_ _\- Bon, bon… **boit-il.** »_

Le major ouvre la lettre et la lit à haute voix sans gêne.

 _« - Major Dot Pixis, nous espérons que votre vin est de bonne qualité aujourd'hui. Comme vous le savez déjà le Bataillon d'Exploration n'est plus parti en expédition depuis plus de deux ans, le Caporal Chef Levi, la Chef d'Escouade Hanji et moi-même avons décidé que ça allait changer. De ce fait je vais nommer un nouveau major à la tête du Bataillon d'Exploration qui fera reprendre les activités de notre corps d'armée. Il est important que nous puissions enfin retrouver le mur Maria. C'est dans cette optique que je vous invite dans trois jours à venir débattre à la base en présence de la nouvelle Major des Brigades Spéciales pour savoir qui doit me succéder. Merci de prendre une escorte avec vous. Signé Erwin. **Termine Pixis.** »_

Les bras d'Armin lui tombent, non seulement il y a une nouvelle major chez les Brigades Spéciales, mais Erwin veut en plus démissionner de son poste… Reprendre les expéditions, mais rien n'est encore prêt, les recherches sont lentes, le nouveau dispositif de la tridimensionnalité est encore en phase de test et-

 _« - Armin, ne te prends pas la tête comme ça… Hic. Toi et ta troupe, reposez-vous et repartez quand bon vous le semblera.  
_ _\- O ...Oui, merci. **Salut Armin.** »_

Le blond sorti de la pièce la tête ordonnant de toutes ces nouvelles informations. Il s'en alla du bâtiment pour s'installer parmi les arbres et se reposer, le calme ne pouvait lui faire que du bien et au moins il pouvait essayer un tant soit peu de vider sa tête…

* * *

 __Le lendemain, District de Stohess, Quartier Général des Brigades Spéciales.__

 _« - Pourquoi est-ce que tu fais les cent pas comme ça ? Tu vas nous donner le tournis… **Râle Hitch.  
**_ _\- Elle a raison, tu n'as aucune raison d'angoisser Annie tu sais, on- **commence Marlowe.  
**_ _\- Déjà de un, je ne suis pas angoissée et de deux : j'attends juste une lettre importante, c'est tout. **Se justifie-t-elle,** **cachée sous son éternelle capuche** **.  
**_ _\- Nery arrive… **Regarde Erik de loin par la fenêtre.  
**_ _\- Ah, le courrier est arrivé. **Ricane Hitch.** »_

Annie se tourne de suite vers la fenêtre et l'ouvre pour laisser le volatile se poser. La blonde prend le papier et le déroule. Au même moment un membre de la Brigade Spéciale entre dans la pièce suivi de quatre autres personnes.

 _« - Les membres du Bataillon d'Exploration sont arrivés. Salut le membre avant de s'en aller.  
_ _\- Oh. **s'exclame Hitch assez fort.  
**_ _\- … **hésite Annie.  
**_ _\- Bonjour, je suis Arlert Armin, chef de la section des recherches et du développement du Bataillon d'Exploration. Nous sommes envoyés par le Major Erwin pour vous escorter jusqu'à Krolva. **Salut le blond.** »  
_

Un silence gênant règne actuellement dans la pièce, ce fut l'asiatique qui brisa le silence.

 _« - Si tu refuses de te tourner, on n'avancera pas dans l'histoire. **Constate la brune.** N'est-ce pas, Annie ? »_

Hitch du faire appel à tout son sang froid pour éviter de rire frénétiquement, Marlowe à sa bonne conscience pour éviter de crier sur l'idiotie de sa sœur, Erik et Iku ne savaient quoi faire tandis que Annie restait sur place, figée et qu'Armin et Eren étaient sous le choc de la révélation. La blonde finit pour souffler et se tourne vers la troupe, la capuche fut balancée en arrière et Armin compri enfin qui était cette nouvelle Major.

 _« - A...Annie… **recule-t-il d'un pas.  
**_ _\- Merci d'avoir fait vite, prenez votre temps pour vous reposer, nous partirons dans trois heures. **Explique la Major.  
**_ _\- Compris. Saluèrent Mikasa, Eren et Iku avant de s'en aller. »_

S'en fut trop pour Hitch qui se laisse libre de rire. Marlowe la traîna dehors en étant suivi d'Erik, laissant jusque là les deux blonds seuls dans un silence des plus gênant. Annie s'assoit sur sa chaise et regarde le bureau bien intéressant.

 _« - … C'est toi le gradé du Bataillon d'Exploration donc… **Soupire Annie.  
**_ _\- Et… Et toi la nouvelle Major… **réplique Armin.** »_

Annie lève enfin ses yeux vers les siens.

 _« - Tu as bien changé en deux ans… **Constate-t-elle.  
**_ _\- Disons que je n'aurai pas été là si… J'avais été tué ce jour-là. **Lance-t-il une pique.  
**_ _\- Hm… Tu as eu de la chance.  
_ _\- De la chance ? Ou de la pitié… ? **Demande-t-il tristement.  
**_ _\- Qu'est-ce que j'en sais ?  
_ _\- Tu m'as épargné ce jour-là, tu as tué des dizaines de personnes… **Respire lourdement Armin.  
**_ _\- … C'est vrai. **Murmure-t-elle.** »_

Armin se figea, alors la Annie qu'il avait apprécié durant toutes ces années d'entraînement étaient réellement la meurtrière de l'expédition…

 _« - Je n'y crois pas… Tu es une bonne personne Annie, tu ne peux pas être ce… **se coupe Armin.  
**_ _\- Vas-y, dis-le. **Ferme-t-elle ses yeux.  
**_ _\- Le Titan Féminin. **Lâche-t-il.** Tu ne peux pas être cette horrible personne !  
_ _\- Que tu le veuilles ou non. **Se lève-t-elle.** Je suis une meurtrière, une menteuse et j'ai toujours été élevée de cette sorte : à ne jamais pouvoir éprouver des quelconques sentiments pour le bien de ma mission. **Déballe-t-elle.  
**_ _\- C'est faux… **marmonne-t-il.  
**_ _\- J'ai reçu le pouvoir du Titan Féminin, nous sommes venus jusqu'ici, avons détruits les murs, infiltrés les rangs de l'humanité, je suis une traîtresse et rien de plus. **Continue-t-elle.  
**_ _\- Non Annie…  
_ _\- Il ne me reste plus longtemps à vivre, alors à quoi bon continuer de me cacher auprès de celui qui a tous ses droits de me dénoncer et de me mettre à mort. **Termine-t-elle.  
**_ _\- C'est faux ! **Dit-il plus fort, les larmes aux yeux.  
**_ _\- Hein ? **Sursaute-t-elle.  
**_ _\- C'est faux, la Annie que j'ai appris à connaître, celle que la 104ième brigade a apprécié, celle que j'ai aimé, n'est pas comme ça. **Baisse-t-il la tête.** Elle est peut-être froide, antipathique, solitaire et franche, mais elle s'inquiète pour ses amis, les aides, les conseils, les enseignes… La Annie avec qui j'ai passé tant de temps n'est pas malfaisante. **Respire-t-il parmi ses larmes**.  
_ _\- …  
_ _\- Je sais que ce Titan est une partie de toi, mais… Je sais que ce n'est pas elle qui domine ton esprit, regarde : tu m'as épargné, tu as épargné les personnes qui ne t'attaquaient pas durant la bataille, je suis même sûr que tu t'es réfugié ici pour te reposer, mais regarde-toi : tu es maintenant la Major, Hitch et Marlowe sont très plus proches amis et tu es devenue une meilleure personne que jamais. Malgré tes actes. **Enchaîne-t-il.  
**_ _\- Tais-toi… **s'approche-t-elle**.  
_ _\- Non, définitivement je… commence-t-il à paniquer dans ses propos sans la regarder. Je suis même sûr que certaines personnes pourraient comprendre tes motivations d'avoir fait ça, cette « mission » de détruire l'humanité t'a peut-être été forcée… Je…  
_ _\- La ferme ! »_

Mais non Armin continua son interminable monologue sous la panique, il en avait trop dit il le savait mais n'avait plus aucun moyen de s'arrêter, cela faisait trop longtemps qu'il gardait tout ça pour lui, jamais il n'en avait parlé à quelqu'un ni à Eren, Mikasa ou à ses supérieurs. Annie n'en pu plus et franchit la distance qui les sépare, lui attrape le col le tirant vers elle. La tête d'Armin se releva subitement, surpris par le geste et les lèvres des deux jeunes se rencontrèrent.

 _« - Tais-toi imbécile… **rompt-elle le baiser.  
**_ _\- Dé… Désolé… **respire-t-il.** »_

Annie le lâche et tourne la tête.

 _« - C'est à cause de ça que je n'ai pas été capable de te tuer, à cause de ça que j'ai refusé de continuer ma mission, à cause de ça que Reiner et Berthdoldt m'en veulent aujourd'hui… De les avoir abandonnés.  
_ _\- C-Comment ?  
_ _\- Après cette fameuse expédition j'ai compris que je ne pourrais plus être d'utilité, même si j'utilisais mes compétences à son maximum, le Caporal Chef Levi ou ton amie Mikasa finirait par m'avoir. Fit-elle une pause. J'ai échoué et décidé de me réfugier ici, loin de vous j'étais sûre de pouvoir me faire oublier et mourir tranquillement.  
_ _\- Pourquoi avoir « abandonné Reiner et Bertholdt »… ? Ne me dit pas que eux aussi ils sont…  
_ _\- S'il te plaît, ne dit rien à personne, continue de garder le secret, laisse nous l'emporter dans notre tombe… Laisse nous vivre nos dernières années de vie dans la paix…  
_ _\- Annie…  
_ _\- Après, libre à toi de faire ce que tu veux, il nous reste peu de temps. »_

Armin garda le silence un petit moment avant de finir par accepter cette requête, à son tour il vient de signer un pacte de traîtrise envers son honneur, ses amis et l'humanité. Leur discussion a duré tout au plus quarante minutes, mais quarante minutes intenses.

* * *

 __Sept ans plus tard, abords du mur Maria.__

Un groupe s'approcha de quatre pierres tombales où sont inscrits des noms qui resteront à jamais gravés dans la mémoire de beaucoup de personnes vivant dans les murs. Le blond s'avança et déposa des fleurs sur chacune d'elles.

 _« - Un an déjà… **soupire-t-il.  
**_ _\- Je sais, les souvenirs que l'on garde d'eux sont encore très présents en nous, à croire que leur disparition n'était qu'hier… **Compatis une femme** **à l'écharpe rouge** **.  
**_ _\- Papa, est-ce que c'est… Maman qui est là ? **Demande un** **petit garçon** **.  
**_ _\- Oui. **S'agenouille-t-il pour être à sa hauteur.** N'oublie jamais que ta mère et tes oncles ont été des personnes fortes, courageuses et ont dû faire des choix difficiles dans leur vie.  
_ _\- Ils me manquent… **Baisse-t-** **il** **la tête.** »_

Le père de famille prit dans ses bras son fils avant de lever le regard vers son amie d'enfance.

 _« - Mikasa, qu'est-ce qu'on devrait faire maintenant ?  
_ _\- Je ne sais pas Armin, nous sommes veufs, parents d'orphelins, le mur Maria et le District de Shiganshina est de nouveau à nous… **énumère-t-elle** **la main posée sur ventre rond** **.  
**_ _\- Maman, maman ! Regarde ce que j'ai trouvé ! **s'approche un petit garçon suivit d'une fille plus petite.  
**_ _\- Une coccinelle ? Tu es très chanceux mon ange, félicitations. **Sourit-elle.  
**_ _\- Et si nous sortions des murs définitivement ? **Propose Armin.  
**_ _\- Comment ça ? **Demande-t-elle perplexe.  
**_ _\- Partons, nos amis, nos enfants, toi et moi, allons enfin vivre au bord de l'océan, tous ensemble. **Sourit-il.** »_

Mikasa sourit à l'idée, partir tous ensemble : Jean, Connie, Sasha, Christa, Ymir… Toutes les personnes de la 104ième brigades qui ont survécu jusqu'à aujourd'hui, comme une grande famille pourront être réunis à nouveau pour vivre en paix. L'idée plaît autant à la mère de famille qu'aux trio d'enfants réunis. Les adultes s'en allèrent après avoir fait leur adieux.

 _« - Bertholdt, Reiner, Annie ! **Appelle Armin.** Allez venez, il faut annoncer la bonne nouvelle à nos amis.  
_ _\- On arrive ! **Répondirent les enfants.** »_

Six ans se sont écoulés, l'humanité est de nouveau plus nombreuse que la population des titans, le Bataillon d'Exploration est le corps le plus respecté, les Major Hanji, Hitch et Rico ont pu prouver que chaque corps pouvait être à égalité de puissance en rétablissant les égalités des murs et la vie est heureuse et prospère. Quatre personnes les ont quittés entre temps, mais leur esprit continuent de vivre en leur descendants fiers de porter leur nom.

Sur les tombes furent écrits :

 _ **Eren Jäger,** un valeureux combattant ayant permis à l'humanité de reconquérir le territoire de Maria et un père de famille honorable. Mort au combat pour sa patrie, repose désormais en paix._

 _ **Reiner Braun** , un soldat honnête, un grand frère pour toute la brigade, un combattant à toute épreuve, ayant participé à la reconquête du territoire Maria. Mort pour l'humanité dans la fierté et l'honneur, repose en paix._

 _ **Bertholdt Hoover,** un grand guerrier amoureux qui a su tirer son épingle du jeu pour la reconquête du District de Shiganshina, injustement tué par la maladie. Repose en paix toi qui a su faire connaître à l'humanité la terreur._

 _ **Annie Leonhardt** , combattante hors pair, une femme et mère de famille aimante et une grande dirigeante. Malgré ses actes, a su faire les bons choix et grandement aidé à la sécurité intra-muros, partie à cause de sa double nature, repose en paix._

* * *

Fin.

Merci d'avoir lu ce petit O.S, de base ça devait être un cross over en deux parties mais je suis revenue sur ma décision en voyant que ça aurait été impossible.  
J'espère que vous aurez appréciés, je fais une petite dédicace à Eucalyptus-sama pour le personnage de « Erik Lynch ».

Sur ce….

« Sasageyou ! »


End file.
